Do You Believe?
by ScarlettC30
Summary: A man, at least that was what Bella believed he was but was he or not? He gave her a night she would always remember but what if he ws not a man what would it take to make her believe?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the club taking in my surroundings when my eyes suddenly fell on a gorgeous man with blonde short curls and firm toned muscles, I looked at him as if in some sort of trance as he flirted with the girls that seemed to faun over him.

"He's hot" said a voice as I snapped out of my hypnotized state to stare at my best friend Rose who stood next to me with a drink in her hand.

I shrugged not wanting to tell her just how hot it thought he was, the thought alone made a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Uhh" I heard Rosalie say clearly not believing me, but then again I wasn't the most convincing liar so I doubt it was hard to see the truth.

Again I shrugged and turned around to see the man that had caught my eye now speaking with a big muscular guy who was also cute but not at all my type. Rosalie sighed in annoyance probably at my lack of communication.

"Come on Bella let's go dance and have some fun" Rosalie pleaded as she pouted but even with alcohol in my system I knew better than to get near a dance floor.

"Nope, I'm going to get another drink" I said gesturing toward the bar, as I stood up and made my way to the overcrowded bar.

"What can I get you beautiful?" the bartender asked as he got close to me.

"A suck, bang, and blow please" I said with faking innocence when I saw the bartender swallow hard. I stifled a chuckle as I saw him trying to fix my drink, while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Darlin' you really shouldn't do that to a man" I heard a sexy drawl say and when I turned around I came face to face with the gorgeous man who had had me engrossed by his presence alone.

"What can I say? I don't play fair" I said in dark whisper as I averted my gaze from his beautiful hazel colored eyes.

He let out a throaty laugh as he looked around the bar.

"Want to dance?" he randomly asked as my drink was place in front of me and even though I knew I didn't have a clue of how to dance I accepted but not before downing my entire drink. If I was going to do this it definitely was not going to be sober.

He led us through the dance floor and stopped when we were to the side of the dance floor facing the walls. He started to move us at a low and sensual pace before his hands began to roam my body. His hands moved from the swells of my breast to my thighs and held on to his neck as I felt my knees going weak. As his hands continued to explore my body, my hands went on an adventure of their and intertwined themselves in his soft locks as his lips began to press soft moist kisses on my neck.

I sighed as I felt his tongue come out to taste my skin and I let my head fall back giving him even more access to my neck and jaw. He began a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my jaw. I moaned as he kisses my sweet spot and before I knew what was happening his lips where on mine demanding entrance which I allowed. Soon our tongues were fighting for supremacy as his hands began to explore all over my body once again.

One of his hands busied itself as he massaged my breast, while the other was exploring my bare ass as he began to lift up my skirt. I began to kiss down his neck nipping and biting causing him to moan when I hit a certain place, I was so enthralled in the noises as was bringing out of him that it shocked the hell out of me when I felt his hands against my womanhood and I had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from moaning to loudly, he began to rub my clit in circles increasing my pleasure and making wetter with every stroke.

Wanting to feel him as well I released the grip around his neck and worked my hands down to his jeans and with a quick look around reassuring myself that nobody was watching I reached inside and stroked him through his boxers causing him moan not so subtly. He looked at me with fire in his eyes as I continued to stoke him until he was unbelievably harder than before.

"Fuck turn around" he whispered huskly and although a bit curious I obliged for a minute I stood there simply staring at the wall I was about to question him the question however died down in my throat as I felt him bend me over as his huge hardened member entered me from behind the pleasure was so great that I had to bite down on my lips to keep me from yelling out.

He began to thrust at a fast speed not leaving me time to adjust but I did not need it. Nothing had ever felt so good in my life. And I moaned as I felt his finger pinch my nipple through my blouse. He continued to thrust as he grunted and moaned making animalistic sound that turned me own even more.

"Fuck…go faster please faster" I whispered as I felt myself coming close the pleasure was doubling and I felt like I was going to fall into oblivion. Obliging he began to thrust faster

"It feels so good" I heard him say in dark whisper as he continued to thrust at and intense speed. Suddenly I felt myself falling over the edge I moaned as I felt myself falling apart. And with one final thrust I felt him fill me inside as he moaned and but my neck to keep quite.

We stayed in the same position for a minute covered in sweat before he slowly pulled out of me. I turned back to look at him to see that his appearance was disheveled figuring I looked no better I excused myself to go to the restroom to clean myself up. I walked somewhat uncomfortable but soon settled when I noticed that the rest of the club had remained oblivious to what had just happened.

I walked inside the restroom thankful to find it empty, I made my way to the mirror and began to fix my appearance when I heard the door being opened and locked and I turned around to see the man that had just given me the most intense pleasure of my life.

Without as much as a word he lifted me up onto the sink and pulled my skirt up all the way while removing my underwear out of the way.

"Lean back" he whispered against my sex causing me to shiver. The sensation though did not end there as I felt him begin to lick up and down my sex sucking on my clit before going back down he continued this for a while and just when I felt him thrust his tongue into me I was a goner I fell over the edge once again as I moaned in pleasure. He lapped up all my juices moaning in pleasure.

Suddenly we heard loud banging on the door and we shared a chuckle before he stood up and starred at me as I began to fix myself once more. When I decided I looked decent enough we made our way back out to the dance floor.

"Wow" I said as I looked back at him and recalled all of tonight's events.

"You can say that again Darlin'" he said as he let out a chuckle.

"Will I see you again?" I asked somewhat hopeful

"Maybe" he replied with a wink

"Bella there you are!" I heard Rosalie yell as she made her way over to where we were.

"Yeah I'm here what's up?" I asked calmly

"Where where you?" she asked curiously

"Oh I was with him" I said pointing to my side

"There is no one there" Rosalie said matter of factly and sure enough I turned to my side to see that the gorgeous man was now gone and all that he left was his resounding voice embedded in my brain.

"_Maybe"_


	2. AN: Good News!

**A/N: Hey I apologize for not updating any of my stories in such a loooong time but I have been having some computer trouble as well as some personal issues. But don't worry I come with very very good news. Because starting tomorrow not only will all my stories be updated but I will be posting up a schedule so that you guys know when to expect the next chapter! Anyway I don't know how to thank all of you guys enough for staying with me and not abandoning the story it really means a lot to me. Thank you.**

**-Scarlett Copeland**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is the official second Chapter hope you guys enjoy it, and for those of you wondering what Jasper is, you guys will have to wait because that will not be revealed just yet. Anyway enjoy the Chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I had not been able to sleep right for the past two weeks every since I saw him. That man had haunted my dreams for so long now and I didn't even know his name. Every day I woke up with the image of his perfect face and everyday that image disappeared when I awoke. I sighed in frustration at what I don't know, it could have been at myself or maybe at the world but I lately I have found myself more frustrated and all because of that man.

"Fuck!" I yelled trying to release some of the pent up frustration. Before moving out of my bed and heading into the shower. Hoping that the hot water would help me relax, however that idea was soon thrown out the window because the more I stood under the hot spray the more and more I was reminded of my steamy night with that Beautiful stranger.

"_Darlin'" _

I turned around abruptly at the sound of the southern drawl but saw nothing but the wall. Confusion ran through but was quickly replaced with fear and discomfort. I finished the remainder of my shower in somewhat of a hurry and I was out before I knew it.

"_Darlin'" _

Once again I turned around as panic filled my senses. Was I going crazy? This could not be real this could not be happening. I hurried out of the bathroom and into my room jumping when I heard my cell phone ring from my nightstand.

"Hello?" I said a little agitated from running to the movie.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie's excited voice.

"Hey Rosalie what's up?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"I have to go to the mall and by a dress for my date with Emmett" she said excitedly

"Emmett? Is this the guy you met at the club?" I asked swallowing thickly as I remembered what happened at the club.

"Yes! Bella he is so great, so what do you say will you come to the mall with me?" she asked seriously

"Rose…" I wined at the idea of shopping.

"Aww Bella come on just this once please?" she begged with a sweet voice.

"Fine" I huffed

"Great I'll pick you up in 10 bye!" she yelled as I rolled my eyes and left the phone back where it was. Knowing Rosalie was not kidding I got up from bed and began to rummage through my closet looking for something to wear, until I finally settled on some shorts and a tank top with my chucks.

I had just finished putting on my shoes when I heard the honk, and not wanting to leave Rose waiting I quickly pulled my comb through my brown curls and ran out the door.

"Finally!" Rose said as I stepped into her red convertible.

"Shut up, you should be thanking me for even being here" I joked as she drove away from my house.

"So Bella have you seen that cowboy of yours?" Rosalie asked smirking

"No" I said flatly, I had told Rose about the guy from the club in hopes that I would see him again and since that never happened I now got teased about it every time I saw Rose.

"Ahh Bella you know I am just kidding now smile we're almost there and I want you to find yourself a man alright?"

"Sure" I muttered knowing full well that I would never win that argument.

Rose and I had been walking around for about one hour already and she still had not found "the dress". And the more we walked the more irritated I got, it wasn't that Rose herself was doing it but it was that voice. That damn southern voice had been haunting me even here in the mall. Everywhere I went I heard that voice and to say that it was starting to get a little creepy would be the understatement of the decade.

"Oh Bella come I just saw the perfect dress!" Rosalie yelled as she dragged me along to a boutique. I was prepared for an onslaught of overpriced ridiculous outfits but upon entering I was shocked to see that most of the dresses although a bit overpriced they were beautiful I walked the aisles in fascination looking at all the different colored dresses until one caught my attention it was gorgeous silk red dress.

"Bella I found it this is the one!" I heard Rose scream as she rushed over to me.

I turned to see that the dress she had chosen was in fact very beautiful, it was a royal blue dress that would just hug her place right.

"Wow Rose it's beautiful" I said honestly

"I know" she said as she turned around to see that dress I had been admiring

"Oh Bella this dress is perfect for you, come in lets go try them one" Rose said as I grabbed the red dress and followed her to the dressing rooms.

I entered the dressing room and stripped my clothing before going for the red dress.

"_Beautiful"_

I froze that was that first time I has heard that voice say something other than Darlin'. And I loved the way it sounded in that southern drawl. I waited for that voice to say more but nothing else what said. Convinced that I was losing my mind, I continued to out the dress on.

I stood there shocked as I saw the woman in front of me. She looked beautiful and there was no way that woman could be me. I stood there for a minute examining my reflection before I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella I'm getting the dress, I'll wait for you out front alright?" I heard rose's muffled voice ask

"Alright" I replied as I began to slide the dress off my body.

"_Gorgeous"_

I heard the voice say again just as I felt a small caress on the small of my back that continued to move upward until it reached the front of my chest and massaged my breast. I moaned and closed my eyes as I felt a small pinch to my right nipple.

"_Bella"_

I opened my eyes with a shock and froze as I saw who was standing behind me, it was my cowboy my beautiful stranger.

"Ahh" I moaned and arched my back as he traced my folds with his finger.

"So wet" he whispered as he began to trail wert kissed down my neck and back until he reached my ass. He spanked it a little causing me to bite my lip to refrain from yelling. He knelt behind me and laced his thumbs into my panties as he began to pull them down.

I closed my eyes waiting for what would come next and before I could move he was already in front of me pressing me against the wall and kissing me with passion that I had never felt before. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated mine in a very passionate affair. His hands began to roam my body and soon they found themselves on my breast pinching and flicking causing to moan and writhe at his mercy.

"Fuck I want you so bad" he whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck marking me as his.

"Then take me" I offered blindly in a moment of bliss

"No not yet darlin'" he whispered, as his hard and pulsing member into my hot core.

"Fuck" we moaned in unison, I need this I craved this, in that moment the world finally seemed right again.

"You feel so good" he whispered in husky tone, before pulling me in for another dominating kiss.

"Ahh fuck faster please, harder" I pleaded needing the release that I had been unable to obtain since last seeing him.

"Fuck Bella you're so tight" he whispered as he plunged into me harder and faster. Causing me to go off the edge and explode around him causing him to come with me.

I lay back on the wall with my eyes closed in post bliss, when I heard his voice.

"By Bella"

My eyes shot open as I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked around but yet gain there was no sign of him.

"What had just happened?"

**So how did I do? Did it meet your expectations? Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello reader! Sorry for the long wait but here it is finally the third chapter this very strange story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I was crazy I had finally lost that last piece of sanity left me. That was the only logical explanation that I could find for what had just happened no more than an hour ago in that dressing room. For a moment everything seemed right and now, now that he was gone nothing made sense anymore it's as if my life no longer made sense without him in it. Ever since that day at the club I could no longer do anything without him being in every single one of my thoughts and that scared me because I didn't even know his name!

"Bella?" I turned to see that Rosalie was staring at me from across the table.

"Huh?" I asked not knowing whether or not she had been talking to me while I had been lost in my now insane mind.

"Are you okay I've been talking to you for more than ten minutes and you have yet to answer any of my questions" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied not having any other option, I mean it's not like I could just tell her that I had just had the greatest sex in my life with a man that just so happened to disappear right after not to mention that such man was the same man that gave me a night to remember not so long ago at a club.

"Tell me when you're ready okay?" she said not believing a single word I just said. "But for now let's go home so that you can help me get ready for my date okay? I mean if you're still up for it?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure" I said wanting to distract myself from the insane events that had just transpired.

"Great let's go!" she said as she jumped up from the table and led through the door of the food court that lead out of the mall.

"Just wait for me…" I said with a laugh as I followed her through the doors.

Jasper POV

I knew it was wrong deep down I knew it was wrong but I could not find it in me to care. It had been too long since I had last seen her so it seemed natural for me to "stalk" her per say I mean as long as she couldn't see me I was doing no wrong right? Wrong.

I had watched her all morning, occasionally letting words slip through my lips. At first it wasn't so bad, but that was until I saw her in that dress. Damn that stupid dress straight to hell! My control had been perfect all morning and all it took was to see her in that dress before I had my way with her inside that dressing room. She sounded so sexy moaning and begging for more but all too soon it was over and I was reminded of the rules, and before she could utter another word I let her drop and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Or so she thought, but in reality I was still in that room watching her as she tried to search for me until finally resigning and changing back into her shorts. I watched her as she tried to piece things together but having no luck and finally leaving along her friend after having purchased the dress. I continued to follow her hoping that she would get better but her state worsened as she reached the food court she wouldn't talk or even touch her food, and seeing this only made me feel worse. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with her but the moment I saw her in the club nothing mattered to me and now more than anything I wanted to make her feel what none other had ever made her feel fuck the rules! But most importantly fuck Alice!

Bella POV

"Thank you so much Bella! You did an amazing job! Now remember feel free to use anything after all my house is like your house okay? And just lock the door when you leave or if you decide to sleep over than just lock the door okay?" Rosalie said excitedly as she stood by the door.

"Thanks Rose and yes I know what to." I said teasingly "Now go before that man of yours gets desperate!" I joked referring to Emmett who was waiting for her outside.

"Shut up Bells! Oh and remember the number one rule." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What rule?" I asked perplexed not knowing what she was referring too.

"No Cowboys allowed!" she said with a wink before laughing out the door.

I however could barely stand, I had done such a good job at forgetting about that strange cowboy and what she said not only reminded me of what had happened today, but it had reminded me of just how much I missed him.

I shook my head trying to clear my head, before heading up stair s to take a shower.

"_Bella" _

No. I froze at the sound of that voice, no, no, no, you didn't hear anything I told myself as I gathered my towel and ran into the bathroom. I looked around the bathroom making sure it was just me before turning on the water to a nice temperature, and jumping inside.

"Ahh" I sighed as the warm water showered my body soothing my sore muscles; I stayed still for couple of minutes simply enjoying the water before grabbing my shampoo and washing my hair.

"_Bella listen to me"_

I stilled my motions as I heard that voice, and began to look for the source frantically only to be flooded by disappointment when I found nothing in the shower but myself.

"Leave me alone please…" I whispered as a tear escaped my eyes. I'll be the first to admit that the man haunted my dreams and thoughts but I was beginning to think that I was going crazy and the last thing I wanted was no end up locked up in an asylum for the rest of my life.

"_No"_

I sobbed as I heard the response could it be that the voice was just in my head? Was it just some cruel joke that my imagination conjured up? I shook my head once again as I attempted to clear my thoughts before quickly turning off the water and leaving the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my body.

"_Beautiful" _

I heard that southern voice say but I chose to ignore closing my eyes in hopes that it would just stop and to my surprise it did, at least that is what I thought. But when I opened my eyes they landed on the sexy southern cowboy from the club and from the mall.

"You know darlin' it's rude to ignore a compliment like that" he said as he walked towards.

"You're not real, you're not real" I said like a fucken mantra hoping that he would disappear just as spontaneously as he appeared.

He let out a throaty laugh as I continued my mantra. "Oh I am definitely real darlin'" he said as his hands began to play with my wet dripping hair.

"No you are not I am a real person you are not!" I said as I smacked his hand away from my hair.

"Well I said I was real but that didn't exactly mean that I was a person such as yourself" he said with a wink before taking a step closer to me again.

"Wha—"my mouth hung open as I tried to decipher what he had just said. I looked at him trying to get some clue as to what he could have meant by saying that. But before I could even come up with a decent conclusion his mouth crashed into mine in a fiery passionate kiss.

Involuntarily my hands wound themselves in his blonde curls just as his hand traced my jaw and my caressed my cheek.

"Bella" he breathes as he continued to kiss down my neck.

Suddenly I stepped away remembering the conversation at hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You! You are what's wrong nothing about you makes sense you appear and disappear whenever the hell you want to and then you haunt me with your voice; you have invaded my mind and even my dreams. I just can't stand it anymore! And worst of all I can't tell anybody without being called crazy and being in jailed in an asylum for the rest of my life!

Now I don't know what your plans are but if you thought I was just going to let myself be mind fucked by you then you are in for a big surprise.

"Bella please calm down" he said soothingly

"No! I will not calm down not until you answer me one thing" I said seriously

"Anything" he answered quickly

"What are you?" I asked curiosity lacing every single one of my words.

"Bella…"

**Dun Dun Dun….! Ahh sorry for this but I just could not reveal it quite yet. But tell me what did you guys think about Jasper's side of the story? And what does Alice have to do with any of this! Stay tuned because it will all be revealed in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so this leaves off where the last chapter ended, and it will answer some questions but not all. Now to make this chapter a little less confusing I would like to explain that Bella here is around 21 years old and her parents do not live with her but come visit every once in a while. Oh and Charlie is a cop and a bit over protective. Anyway that is all you need to know for now enjoy the chapter. **

"Bella…" he whispered as he brushed his finger tips across my jaw.

"Stop…please just answer the question." I breathe

"I can't" he said hesitantly.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because it is not that simple you will hate me I am sure of that!" he said as he begun to pace my small room.

"And how do you know that I will hate you huh?" I asked

"Because everybody already hates me and they don't even know me" he said with a dark chuckle

"I don't…and I don't even know you name" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Right" he said with a smirk. "The name's Jasper" he said in his sexy southern drawl.

"Well then Jasper are you going to trust me and tell me what you are?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm I don't think so…at least not right now" he said with a slight smile.

"Then when, when will you tell me? When I am locked in an asylum and it's too late to save my sanity?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I will tell you when I know I can trust you?" He said

"Okay then what if I guess, will you confirm it even you don't trust me?" I asked hoping he said yes.

"Well you can try" he said with a sly smirk "But I highly doubt that you will guess correctly"

"Are you doubting my abilities?" I asked slightly insulted

"No just saying that you will never guess what I am, you will probably say something like, an angel, or a ghost." He said laughing.

"Whatever" I said embarrassed that he had guessed my choices.

"Aww come on don't feel bad, what I am is something you probably don't imagine, but don't worry someday you will know" he said grabbing my arm and bringing me closer to him.

"But for now we can just enjoy this…" he said as he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"You're not leaving me alone are you?" I asked slightly parting my lips for his.

"No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, but shush we can talk later" he said as he starting kissing me with the passion that I had only come to know with him.

"Jasper" I moaned as his lips moved down my neck.

"What do you need darlin'?" he asked as he began to leave open mouthed kisses on my neck and chest.

"You" I half moaned as his hands found my breast and began to fondle it through my shirt.

"You have me" he said with a smile as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Not yet I don't" I said as I pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist.

I began peppering his neck witch kisses before I reached his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Fuck" he moaned as I took one of his nipples into my mouth. Before moving lower and lower until I reached the hem of his jeans.

"What are you going to do" he asked his voice husky

"Nothing" I replied with a mischievous grin as I began to slowly remove his jeans, before making my way up once again and fondling him through his briefs causing him to let out a groan.

I continued my menstruations, before slowly removing his briefs leaving him there naked on my bed in all his glory.

"Bella" he half whispered, half moaned as I took him into my mouth, I moaned loving the feeling of him inside of my mouth but desperately wanting him somewhere else.

"Fuck" he groaned as he begun to thrust his hips upwards just as I began to suck harder and fondling what couldn't fit in my mouth. Then before I could process what was going on he had me flipped over with him deep inside of me.

"Fuck" he hisses relieved "you feel so good darlin'" he said in that southern drawl turning me on more than I already was.

"Fuck harder Jasper please" I pleaded as he held placed one of my legs over his shoulder causing him to go deeper still.

"Come on darlin' tell me how much you lie it" he whispered huskly into my ear before biting down on my lobe causing an embarrassing loud moan to leave my lips.

"Fuck… umm I love it" I breathe as I met each of his thrusts.

"Fuck Bella" he groaned "come with me" he said as his thrust became frantic and erratic.

"Ahh- fuck right there Jasper fuck don't stop" I pleaded as I felt myself beginning to feel consumed by the immense pleasure.

And of course being as obedient as he was, he obliged and did not stop but instead began to thrust into me at an impossibly faster pace until I finally came undone bringing him into the pleasure filled abyss with me.

"Jasper!" I had yelled just as he had yelled my name in sheer ecstasy.

"Bella-"he began in a breathe voice before suddenly he disappeared.

"What the fuck!" I yelled pissed that he would do something like that right after we made love in my bed.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed in frustration when I didn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Bella honey who's in there?" I froze at the sound of that voice, it was my mom. Fuck my life! She just had to arrive now of all moments didn't she?

"Bella your father is here and we heard-"she began before being cut off by my father's voice.

"Bella open the door!" he bellowed through the door. I sat there staring at the door not sure of what to do but when the door knob began to move I knew that I wouldn't have much of a chose. My father was coming in and I was going to have to explain myself one way or another.

**So I know it was pretty short but I wanted to safe some other things for the next chapter. Anyway tell me what you think!**


End file.
